Mixed up Names
by Aims J
Summary: James is mad because Harry calls him Prongs. Just wait until you read it to find out more.


****

A/N: Ok. This story I wrote because I was bored and mostly all my stories are not funny. I'm writing another one that is a funny one also. Hope you will like it. LOL. Ok Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Funny plot I say. Hope you all like it. The people belong to JK Rowling. That wonderful woman. About the title that's the only one that came to my mind.

"Harry come to daddy." James said holding his arms out to the one year old Harry Potter. "Wait tell you see this guys." He said to his friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter. "Harry come to daddy." He said again.

Harry looked at James and walked to Sirius. "Daddy!" Harry said as he hugged Sirius. 

"Hi Harry." Sirius said smiling a sly smile at Remus and winks.

"Harry I said daddy not Padfoot." James said as he gets up.

"Hey Prongs let's see what Harry will call you." Remus said smiling. "Harry who is he?" He said pointing to James.

"Prongs!" Harry said. James looked at Sirius and Remus laughing and took Harry. 

"Ok Harry. Who is that?" James said pointing to Remus.

"Uncy Remmy." Harry said.

"Ok who is that?" James said pointing to Peter.

"Rat!" Harry said. Just then Lily walked into the room. "Mummy!" Harry said and walked to Lily.

"Hi Honey." Lily said picking up Harry. 

"Lily! You know what your so calls me?" James said sounding mad.

"Prongs?" Lily said smiling. At that Sirius fell to the ground laughing.

"SIRIUS! I don't know what you did but I'm sure you didn't it. So I don't want you seeing Harry for two weeks. Got it?" James said.

"Yes sir." Sirius said saluting and walked out the door.

"Prongs made daddy go." Harry said pouting.

"Harry. I'm your daddy. Prongs is daddy. Sirius is Padfoot. Prongs, daddy. And daddy, padfoot. OK?" James said looking at Remus.

"K papa." Harry said. And James shrugged.

"At least papa is like daddy." James said. Still looking at Remus.

"Prongs why do you keep looking at me?" Remus said.

"If Sirius was in it the you must be in on it too." James said.

"I must be in what?" Remus said. 

"Teaching Harry how to talk." James said tapping his foot.

"Me? Me your friend and Harry's uncle? Why would I do such a thing?" Remus said smiling.

"I don't know." James said and went into the kitchen where Lily and Harry were.

"Why must I be rat?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. It seemed to fit." Remus said looking at Peter. "And also I have a feeling that you might be a rat."

"Give it up Remus. We all know that you are the traitor. You work for Vold.." Peter said but couldn't finish for there was a black eye growing. Where Remus hit him.

"Shut up Peter." Remus said and grabbed Peter ad dragged him outside.

**__**

2 weeks later:

"Harry, who am I?" James said.

"Papa." Harry said laughing.

"Good Harry. And who is…" James was about to say when the door blasted open and everyone looked at the door.

"I'm free! I'm free! I'm back!" Sirius bellowed in a sing-song tune.

"Padfoot Daddy back." Harry said running to Sirius.

"There's my little boy." Sirius said laughing making Remus laugh. Peter wasn't that happy. His black eye still hurt him and was bruised. "Man Peter. What happen to your eye?" Sirius said looking at Peter.

"Just a little run in with a traitor." Peter said looking at Remus.

"Peter, do you want another black eye to match that?" Remus said making Sirius laugh. Peter got up and walked out of the house.

"I don't know how he does it." James said. "You are gone for 2 weeks I teach him how to call me papa and you Padfoot. Now he calls you 'Daddy Padfoot.' I don't get you." He said looking at Sirius. He got up and took Harry to go change him.

"So you hit Peter? Why?" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"He called me a traitor. Saying I am helping Voldemort out." Remus said smiling.

"Ah..ok. Oh well he deserved it anyway. So when you were babysitting Harry you made sure he still called me Daddy just to bug James right?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Harry learns quickly. But doesn't forget easily." Remus said smiling.

"Tell me how long it took you to teach him that?" Sirius said.

"About 2 weeks. But I see him everyday so that made is easier." Remus said and Sirius and Remus both walked out into the kitchen laughing.

****

A/N: So how was it? Funny I hope. Ok tell me what you think. I just had to bring in Voldemort. I don't know why I put him in. Either it was him or Snape. Problem is I didn't know how to bring Snape in so oh well. 


End file.
